


Two Rings

by Cheburashka2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheburashka2/pseuds/Cheburashka2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 2 AM "meditation" on rings, circles and marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and feedback? Yes, please!

**_~*~_ **

**_Spring 2005_**  
  
Two platinum rings, never worn, gleam dully in their velvet prison.

The loneliness of the loft is almost a living thing – your unwanted companion for the foreseeable future.

  
 ** _July 25th, 2011_**  
  
Two platinum rings shine playfully, flirting with every ray of light, now that they are free to fulfill their eternal purpose.

You run, encircling his hand tightly in yours, through a crowded terminal to catch the Pittsburgh bound flight, for there is no more perfect place for a wedding night than the loft.  
  
Where it all began.  
  
Where he made you feel whole.  
  
And where you found love.

~*~


End file.
